primuli_propheciesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jennie Escalante de Gunnarsson
While Max is the leader of the Gunnarsson clan, it's Jennie who's really in charge. Strong-willed and drop-dead gorgeous, she was born to Randal and Carmen Bagatelle. A tragic and unexplainable accident left the couple dead, and Jennie was put into the social welfare system where she was adopted by an older, barren couple - the Escalantes. At the time of her parents' deaths, her older brother (by eighteen years), Luigi, was in the naval academy and on a deep-space mission. By the time he got news of their parents' demise Jennie was already lost in the red tape of the adoption process. Jennie was raised in Buenos Aires, Nueva Argentina, believing the Escalantes were her biological parents, and that she resided in the city of her birth. An excellent athlete, her parents forbade her from participating in athletics, or even dating until she had left for the university. Upon graduating from the university, she entered the naval academy, against her parents' wishes. On a whim, Luigi performed an illegal DNA search for Jennie, finding her right as she graduated from the naval academy. Not revealing their relationship to her, due to the anti-nepotism statutes in Azul System law, he put her under his command so he could keep an eye on her. A few years later, upon finding the fugitive Max Gunnarsson on Earth, Jennie accompanied Max and Draagh to 43rd century Earth, where they trained in their lycan skills. As a bonus, Jennie was taught to harness basic magical skills while using magic-enabled objects. In her case, a wand and a metal gauntlet. It was at this time that Jennie befriended Lili, and the two became fast friends. After Lili saved Max and Jennie during the Battle of the Blood, and assisted in killing Ryder Johnson (Jennie's ex-boyfriend), Jennie decided to adopt Lili. At the celebration feast for the Battle of the Blood, Jennie announced she would be Lili's mother. The following day Jennie proposed to Max, and the three became a family. The following year Jennie was murdered during the Vrol War, but Draagh self-sacrificed his corporeal form to resurrect her. The end result was Jennie's transformation into a Primulus/Lycan hybrid, just like Max. She also made the critical judgment call to have King Krynos, mortally wounded, hit the dead man's switch on an anti-matter bomb located in the Vrol Brood Carrier, effectively destroying the insect species and winning the war. Jennie speaks fluent Castilian Spanish and English, without an accent in either language. However, she has been known to throw a Spanish accent while speaking English, just to sound sexy. She is usually either out in space on her ship, the ADF Reagan (where she is second in command to Max), or out on a Primulus mission. Jennie is unaware that Draagh, also known as Chronos, had reset the universe five times so that she could save humanity. She is also unaware that she is actually the daughter of Gaea, Draagh's cousin, and that she instructed Draagh to wipe her soul memory and allow her to be reborn as a human for the express purpose of saving the human species.